A Forgotten Christmas
by onceRussy
Summary: Dark Laser has made everyone forget that it's Christmas except for Timmy! Now it's up to Timmy to make everyone remember that it's Christmas before 26 December morning! Will he acomplish the mission? Or will Christmas be gone forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A Forgotten Christmas**

It was Christmas and Timmy has been waiting for Christmas for like forever. He woke up and saw the clock. It was 8: 27. He smiled and saw his fairy godparents.

"Good morning sport and Merry Christmas!" Wanda said to Timmy.

"Christmas! Yeah! It's Christmas! And I got the perfect outfit for you Timmy!" Cosmo said to Timmy. He poofed him an elf outfit that has the name'Cosmo' on the "butt part".

"I wore this to the Christmas party when I was in high school! Everyone laughed at me! I think it was because I was telling them some hillarious jokes!" Cosmo said.

"Thanks but no" Timmy said. He didn't like the outfit and it has been used by Cosmo. And it also has Cosmo's name on the "butt part". He looked out the window and saw a broken car. Timmy frowned. He thought Christmas would be wonderful and magical. He saw a man and a boy watering plants. That isn't what we do in Christmas. So Timmy went downstairs and saw his parents watching T.V. happily. Do people even know that today is Christmas?

Timmy went outside of his house and saw what he always sees. A lady bringing her crying baby back home, a man picking flowers with his daughter. And then he saw something very unusual, no Christmas decorations. He saw Mr. Dinkleberg and approached him.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Dinkleberg!" Timmy said to Dinkleberg.

"Christmas? What's Christmas? Is that one of the celebrations you made Timmy?" Dinkleberg asked.

Then Timmy saw Tootie and approached her.

"Merry Christmas Tootie!" Timmy said.

"I love you too!" Tootie said. She kissed Timmy and walked back to her house happily.

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof showed up.

"What was that?" Timmy asked.

Wanda poofed up a book of languages.

"It seems that the unpopular kids had made a language called Chickenlarese and the word 'mer' means 'I' and the word 'rry' means 'love' and the word 'Christmas' means 'you' and then you said Tootie" Wanda explained.

"I wish I could know who made people in Dimmsdale forget about Christmas!" Timmy said.

Right after he said that, he was back in his room listening to a voicemail from Dark Laser.

"Timmy Turner, my plan to destroy Earth has failed a lot of times so I decided to do something very evil so you can let me destroy the Earth! I will make every human in Dimmsdale forget that today is Christmas except for you! Isn't that right Flipsie?(Flipsie barks) Dark Laser out" Dark Laser said in the voicemail.

"So it was Dark Laser! I wish everyone in Dimmsdale would remember that today in Christmas!" Timmy said.

Wanda poofed up the Da Rules book.

"Sorry sport, fairies can't wish that!" Wanda said. She made the Da Rules gone.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Timmy shouted.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

"How should I save Christmas now?" asked Timmy while he was walking around his room.

"Well, how about you make the people in Dimmsdale remember what Christmas is" Wanda suggested.

"And how will I do that?" Timmy asked Wanda.

"Maybe, you should give them pictures or sing them some songs of Christmas!" Wanda suggested.

"Or, you can just pretend to be Santa Claus and throw presents on their faces!" Cosmo said.

"I'm going with Wanda" Timmy said. Timmy wet outside his house without Cosmo and Wanda but sees Vicky in the staircase and runs back to his room.

"Vicky's here!" Timmy said to his fairy godparents.

"I think Vicky and your parents are having a conversation! Let me see what they're talking about" Wanda said. She listened to Vicky and Timmy's parents.

"Vicky, don't you feel like something is missing is today?" Mrs. Turner asked.

"Look, I don't really want to talk with you right now but I feel like it, and yeah, something does feel missing" Vicky said.

"It feels like Chris-chris-chris-Christopher needs my help!" Mr. Turner said.

Wanda went back to Timmy's room.

"They're talking about what they're missing! Which is Christmas! Timmy's dad almost got it" Wanda said.

"They're almost remembering! It's weakening!" Cosmo said.

"But how?" Wanda asked.

"Probably because I'm talking about Christmas! They must've heard it and realised something is missing!" Timmy said.

"Then let's talk about Christmas again!" Wanda said.

"Alright! Um... Christmas rocks" Cosmo said.

"Christmas is great! Uh... Santa's coming" Timmy said.

"Um... Christmas is awesome" Wanda said.

"Now we're just being silly" Timmy said. Everyone nodded.

_To be continued..._


End file.
